The Fates Are Now Fans
by SciFiGleek
Summary: A fangirl finds her way into Gleeverse, but what changes will her presence make? Starring Kurt, Blaine, Chris, Darren, and an original character named Zoey. Sequel to The Fates Are Now Writers.
1. Zoey

Here's what you missed on Glee… Kurt got a script in the mail, called "Glee-Asian F". Everything in the script happened the next day, which was really weird. It really scared Kurt, and Blaine comforted him, which was really sweet and stuff. Then the script touched a mirror and they both fell through to our world. Awesome right? They didn't think so, especially when they came face to face with Darren and Chris. Then Kurt switched bodies with Chris and couldn't get back through the mirror, 'cause the mirror only work for people from the world where it was activated. So Kurt stayed in our world and Chris went back to Gleeverse and got Kurt cast as Tony in West Side Story, which totally messed up the time line. Or something like that. So Kurt's pretending to be Chris at a convention, and some people asked him about First Time, and that hadn't happened yet for him so it was really weird… and awkward. Blaine discovered Fan Fictions and now he's sort of obsessed with them. So eventually they figured out how to switch Kurt and Chris back, which was actually really simple. All they had to do was hit a mirror with another script, just in our world. Simple right? So now their switched back, but Chris can't go near Kurt and Darren can't go near Blaine or they will switch bodies. And switching isn't fun. It makes you sick, and dizzy, and stuff. The four couldn't bear to lose contact so now there is a mirror hidden in Kurt's closet so they can go back and forth between the worlds. And that's what you missed on Glee!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Zoey<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January 17<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

Shows often sell props and scripts online and the most devoted fans know where to go to get a good deal on a collectible. Zoey Kenton was one of those fans. The Gleek scoured the Internet for anything to do with her favorite show. That's why, when she found a script for Glee's pilot, used by none other than Chris Colfer, her favorite actor, she simply couldn't resist using most of the money she had saved up to buy it.  
>She was watching "YesNo" when the postman delivered it. Zoey shivered with excitement as she opened it, letting out a fan girl squeal.  
>The script was in brilliant condition; with some small notes scribbled in the margins in a handwriting she could only assume was Chris'.<br>Zoey reluctantly paused the show; it was new and so far she had seen only one of the two promised proposals she had read about in spoilers. The screen stopped on an image of Kurt and Blaine exchanging a loving glance. Zoey couldn't help but smile; Klaine was her favorite couple.  
>She must have gone around the room she had been given by her foster parents, the Jones, about three times before finally deciding that the best place to display the script was propped against the mirror on the dressing table. She cast it one last look before closing the door to ensure that Maggie, the Jones' obese cat, couldn't get to the script.<br>She returned to the show, plopping down on the couch. She was quite glad that no one else was home because the happy dance she did when Will proposed would have been very embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Zoey returned to her room; well, she didn't really think of it as her own room. It was only temporary. Not that the room wasn't nice, it was. It had pretty light blue wallpaper with green trim. The furniture was white, the paint peeling to give an aged appearance. The Jones really were some of the nicest foster families she had stayed with. They were old, Mr. Jones' hair was gone and Mrs. Jones hair was grey. Mrs. Jones was a very good cook and she insisted on teaching Zoey all of her recipes.<p>

Zoey gazed in the mirror, adjusting a lock of her black hair. She reached out a hand to wipe a smudge from the mirror's surface, and her hand went through it. Right through the mirror itself, her reflection was contorted by the rippling surface. It felt like water, tingling slightly. Zoey withdrew her hand, startled. _What the hell?_ She hesitantly touched it again, her hand being pulled through. She withdrew it again. She was always one for an adventure, so she cleared away the few things that were on the dressing table. She used the edge of the bed to get onto the table, sticking her shoe through the mirror. Any fear replaced with curiosity, she dove through the mirror.

She had expected to arrive in some sort of reflected world, with everything backwards, but she found herself in what seemed to be a public restroom. The reflection momentarily showed her room then changed to show the room she was now in. Panicked, she swept her hand back through the mirror. It was still open, she could still get back. _Alright, time to explore_.

Peeking her head through the door, she realized she was in a school. It was empty, and from the lack of light, she supposed it was after hours. Leaving the bathroom, she stepped on something sticky, _yuck!_ Whatever she had stepped in it was blue and smelled like blueberries. She lifted her shoe, not enjoying how it stuck to the ground every step she took. She soon forgot all about it, too entranced by the school. She didn't know how it was possible but she was in McKinley. There was Miss Pillsbury's glass office, there was the gym, and there the auditorium. She wished she had a camera when she found her way to the choir room. The seats were all lined up, just like in the show. Mr. Schue's sheet music was lying on the piano.

If it wasn't for the fact that she banged her elbow on the door as she left, she might have thought she was dreaming. It would be so awesome to go to school here, if only there was a way… _of course!_ Figgins' office. She found the room after a few wrong turns, glad to find that he had left the glass doors unlocked. She sat down at the desk, wrinkling her nose at the stuffed duck sitting on the bookshelf. God, there were a lot of birds, of the stuffed and statue varieties, in his office! She searched through the papers in his filing cabinets, finally finding what she was looking for; registration papers. She started to fill out the form finally getting to what should have been the easiest question, the date. It was only about half-past nine in her world, but the clock on the wall read one here, which meant time was different; who knew if it was the same date as it was in her world.

She looked around, her eyes settling on Figgins' computer. She knew the password, it had been mentioned in an episode. 1234. _Oh Figgins, you're so simple minded! _The screen changed annoyingly slow, coming up with the default windows wallpaper. The date… Zoey looked down the bottom right corner, clicking on the clock. A pop-up window appeared. Monday, August 15th, 2009.

August 15th was the first day for most schools and 2009 meant she was sometime right before the pilot. The pilot, interesting, same as the script; that couldn't be just a coincidence.

Zoey finished the form, dating it for a few days previous. She filled it back in the cabinet, under her last name.

* * *

><p>Zoey waited exactly seven hours in her world. Then she got ready for school. She had packed up her few belongings in her backpack, placing the precious script on to stop it from being damaged. Under the mattress, her favorite hiding place in whatever house she stayed in, was a not so slim wallet. She dug it out, stashing it in her backpack. It contained at least five hundred dollars, plus change. She had conveniently forgotten to tell her social worker of its existence. She surveyed the room one more time, with practiced ease, to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. She had no intention of coming back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am aware there are parallels to the The Fates Are Now Writers<strong>. **It was necessary. Kurt will be in the next chapter, along with Chris and Darren. Please Review!**


	2. Land Of Stories

**Chapter Two: Land of Stories**

* * *

><p><strong>December 19<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

* * *

><p>Chris was careful to knock on the door to Kurt's closet when he arrived through the mirror. Kurt was expecting him to come, but it wasn't at all polite to magically appear in someone's bedroom without at least knocking first. Kurt swung open the door, "Hey, all clear. I managed to convince Dad, Carole, and Finn to go out to a movie."<p>

"Awesome," Chris smiled, sitting on the bed, "how you been? It's been a while."

"I've been good. Sorry I've haven't…" his eyes fell on something that Chris was hiding behind his back, "what's that?"

Chris laughed, tossing the package to Kurt. The teen caught it, ripping off the wrapping paper. "It's a… book." He flipped it over looking at the cover, "oh, it's _your_ book. You got it printed! I thought Darren said you weren't letting anyone read it?"

"I thought you should. I never would have gotten it published if it wasn't for you." He smiled.

"Oh, well… I'm honored. I'll read it soon, I promise," he put it down on his bookshelf, "Where's Darren, I thought he was coming too?"

Chris nodded, "He'll be here soon." He got off the bed, hands in his pockets.

"Oh and guess what!" Kurt didn't give him time to guess before continuing, "New Directions is doing a Christmas special for a local channel! Isn't that awesome?"

Chris smiled, "Thought you would be happy about that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I keep forgetting you know everything that's going to happen already. It's extremely annoying by the way."

"Sorry."

"Alright then," Darren had just come through the mirror, "You coming Kurt or do you... do you… is that Chris' book? Let me see."

Chris moved to block him.

Darren glared at him, "Oh come on! You'll let Kurt read it, but not _me_?"

"Exactly."

"Stop it you two! Chris, I have school in twenty minutes," he grabbed a pile of papers, stuffing them into his shoulder bag and handing the bag to Chris, "there's my homework, you know my schedule."

"I'll be fine, have fun at the signing. Now are you going to let me use your car or is Blaine going to drive me?"

Kurt raised his slender eyebrows, "What do you think?"

"Blaine's coming to get me."

Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>August 15<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't know what happened to my transfer papers, but it's not my problem, it's yours," Zoey had her hands on her hips, glaring at Principal Figgins. She had to be very careful to stop from giggling, she was really here! In Lima, at McKinley, talking to Figgins.<p>

Figgins sighed. "Alright, what did you say your name was?" he said in his thick Indian accent.

"Zoey Kenton. Maybe the papers are in that cabinet over there," she pointed to where she had hidden the said papers earlier.

"I don't see why…" Figgins looked in the filling cabinet anyway, "oh, yes here it is." He frowned at the paper, "How did those get in there?"

_Damn it_! Zoey thought. She had been sure she had left the papers in the proper place.

"Talk to my assistant she'll give you your books and schedule." Figgins was saying, "Welcome to McKinley," he shouted after her as she turned and left the office.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Zoey had her books, a schedule, and the key to her locker. Other students were starting to arrive. From what she remembered of her exploration the night before, her locker would be somewhere between Mrs. Pillsbury's office and the choir room.<p>

She put away her books, keeping only the one for Spanish, which was her first class of the day. _Mr. Schue's Spanish Class! _She was going to get to meet Mr. Schue, and Kurt, and Rachel, and everyone! Oh, this was so exciting.

The locker next to her opened, snapping her from her reverie. She looked left and almost fainted, it was _Kurt! _"Hi," she squeaked, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Offering a hand to shake, she willed her voice to go back to normal, "I'm Zoey!"

Kurt looked taken aback by her excitable greeting, "I'm Kurt, nice to meet you." He smiled, shyly, not used to many people being very friendly to him.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," _OMGlee! _"Um, could you help me I need to find the Spanish classroom? I'm new."

"Oh yeah, sure. It's next to French, that's my first class. Come on I'll show you," this was incredible. All through freshman year, he had been ignored by his fellow students at best, thrown in the dumpsters at worst. Maybe this year would be different. The girl wasn't exactly fashionable; he could take care of that with a trip or two to the mall. But she was nice and it would be good to have a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. School just started up again, and I'm in two local productions, so I'm really busy. I'll update when I can. I promise.<strong>


	3. The Troll's Wallet

**Chapter Three: The Troll's Wallet**

* * *

><p><strong>August 15<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

Disappointingly, Zoey hadn't seen Kurt since he had shown her where the Spanish classroom was. The only other encounter she had with the characters that day was when Puck had slushied her as way of welcoming her to McKinley.

She was now in the bathroom where she had come through the mirror. She had cleaned the slushie off her face and out of her hair and was now changing; she had hidden her belongings in an out-of-order stall.

Where to stay? Now, that was of great consideration. She didn't have enough money for an apartment. A hotel perhaps_? Does Lima even have any good hotels?_ She wondered as she stuffed her slushie-dyed clothes into her backpack. Maybe there would be a Hilton or something. Most towns have a Hilton, _right?_

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, leaving the bathroom and heading for the parking lot. She had intended to get a cab, but after standing on the sidewalk for about thirty minutes, without a single taxi, she gave up and walked. Thankfully she had managed to get directions to a hotel, or she would have had no clue where to go.

It took her about ten minutes to get to the hotel, a small privately-owned business. The bored clerk at the front desk gave her a room key and then turned back to her magazine. "Enjoy your stay at Lima Inn," the clerk flipped a page, not even looking up.

"Right… um… thanks," Zoey turned away, shifting her backpack to her other shoulder. She went over to the elevator. Pressing the button, she waited for about five minutes, before the clerk noticed and informed her that it wasn't working. Zoey rolled her eyes, taking the stairs up to the second level. The paint on the walls was peeling and the color was faded. The few of the stairs creaked when she stepped on them. Most people wouldn't have thought of staying at the place, but Zoey was used to adapting to any surroundings. She turned the old-fashioned key in the lock, having to lean on the door to force it open.

The room smelled sour, Zoey wrinkled her nose. She closed the door and got to work stripping the sheets off the bed, because they were dusty and who knew when they were last washed. She would buy some clean ones of her own later, it would be more sanitary.

This place would do for now. She'd find somewhere better. Later.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

The next morning, Zoey arrived at school after taking a cab. She had all her belongings with her still in her backpack as she didn't trust them to be safe at the hotel.

A couple of football kids were huddled around the dumpster, surrounding Kurt who was trying his best to talk his way out of the situation, "Please! This is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!"

Zoey recognized the scene instantly. "Hey!" Zoey stalked over to them, her arms crossed over her chest.

The two football guys who were about to throw Kurt in the dumpster stopped, looking at her with amused expressions. "What we got here?" Puck said, taking in Zoey's black knee-high boots and skull print scarf, "You think your tough, now don't you?"

Zoey smirked. "Don't mess with me," she warned, positioning herself between them and Kurt. One of the bullies, who was taller than even Finn and had a harsh jaw line that made him look like a gorilla, loomed over her, casting her in his shadow. She looked up at him, unimpressed.

"Don't do this," Kurt whispered to her urgently, "I can take care of myself. You're only putting yourself in danger."

"These jerks don't frighten me!" She smirked.

"Oh yeah," the boy said taking a step forward so he was inches away from her.

"Don't crowd me, you Troll," Zoey hissed, pushing him back. She slipped her index and middle fingers into his pocket, and out of instinct, discreetly removed his wallet, stashing it under her jacket.

Troll, for in her mind that was now his name, sneered, lunging forward at her. "Whoa," Finn held the guy back, "dude. Don't hit a girl!"

"Thank you Finn," Zoey smiled at the character she had always had somewhat of a crush on. She had to admit between Blaine and Finn, she approved of Kurt's type.

Finn frowned, "How do you…"

"Reputation only, football boy," Zoey recovered. "Now are you going to let me and Kurt go along our way without any more trouble or do you want this," she pulled the wallet out of her jacket, holding it up for them to see, "to go for a dive in the dumpster?"

"Hey, that's mine!" Troll exclaimed, grabbing for the wallet.

"Oh wrong move," she smiled sweetly, dumping the wallet into the deep dumpster. Troll plunged in after it, disappearing completely into the dumpster. His friends rushed to the edge of the dumpster, some helping, some recording it on their phones. Kurt stared at them, unable to believe this was really happening. "Come on," Zoey said, leading him away.

Kurt followed along next to her, "That was incredible!"

Zoey smiled, "They needed to learn a lesson." From within her jacket, she withdrew a handful of dollars.

Kurt's gasped, his eyes widening. "Did you take that?" he asked, horrified.

Rolling her eyes, Zoey cast a quick glance back at the teens at the dumpster, "How many times have they tossed you in the dumpsters? Pushed you against the lockers? Beaten you up?"

"This year, five, although they haven't beaten me up exactly, not yet at least. In total though, I've… I've lost count."

"_Five_, it's only the second day of school!" Zoey exclaimed.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm used to it. Look, yyou shouldn't have taken the money. It's stealing."

"Consider it compensation for what you've been through. Look, he won't even know I took it, he'll probably think it fell out in the dumpster."

"If they do realize it's gone, they're going to get me back for it, even if they know I didn't take the money," Kurt bit his lip worriedly.

"You'll be fine," Zoey said gently, "I won't let them mess with you, okay?"

"Zoey," Kurt stopped, his blue eyes focused on her. "Why did you help me back there?" he asked warily. He wasn't sure if this girl would be a friend his father would approve of, or one he himself wanted for that matter. She had stolen the money after all, but it wasn't as if Kurt hadn't ever fantasized about doing much worse to the Neanderthals. Most scenarios involved them getting run over by large trucks. Zoey _had_ saved him; he didn't think he could stand one more trip into the dumpsters. He still wasn't sure about her.

"You remind me of someone I knew once, okay?" Zoey was saying. She then turned away, heading back for the school doors. "You always have," she added quietly. She broke into a run, tears racing down her face, which she angrily wiped away.

* * *

><p><strong>More about Zoey's past in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review. <strong>

**Also what else do you think Zoey should do? Please tell me, because I have a horrible case of writer's block.**


	4. Her Story

**Chapter Four: Her Story**

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

* * *

><p>Later that day, at lunch, Kurt found Zoey sitting by herself in the corner. "Hey, you ran off earlier before I got to thank you," he laid his shoulder bag on the table, taking the seat next to her.<p>

She looked up at him, mascara smudged over her pale cheeks. She smiled sadly, "I shouldn't have run off like that, I'm sorry."

"What did you mean when you said…?"

"That you remind me of someone," she said slowly and quietly

"Yeah."

Zoey was quiet for a while, "My brother, Charlie" she finally said quietly. "He was really great, you know? But he was always teased, even when we were little. A few years ago he came out to our parents. My father got really angry and he left and I never saw him again. My mom got really depressed, and sh-she… um… _died_ a couple of months later." Zoey didn't make eye contact with Kurt and she didn't know why she was opening up to him. It felt like she already knew him, which she sort of already did. "Anyway," she continued, "I got put into the system and I don't really know what happened to Charlie."

Kurt sat in silence, not knowing what to say. He finally settled on "I'm sorry." But it didn't seem adequate.

"I shouldn't have said anything," over the last four years, she had learned that secrets were dangerous. People could use them against you, if they found them out. But she didn't think Kurt would do something like that. But still…

"I… um… I'm really sorry, I have to go. I'll be late."

"Glee Club auditions?"

"Yeah how did you…? Never mind. Do you sing?"

Zoey's eyes widened a little, "I guess. I-I've never really sung in front of other people before."

"You know what, I've never really sung in front of anyone other than my dad, and my mom when she was alive."

"Really?" That didn't seem right, he seemed like the sort who would have been in local productions. Although, she did remember him saying something about a lack of resume items in Purple Piano Project.

"Yeah, why don't you come along?"

"Uh, okay. Yeah, sure," Zoey got up, wiping away a new batch of tears she hadn't realized she had been shedding.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know about this," Zoey stood next to Kurt in the back of the auditorium, her arms crossed.<p>

"You'll do fine," Kurt assured her. "What song are you going to sing?"

"Um… I don't know. How about _Memory_? It's the only song I know well," _that won't be done by the glee club_.

"It's a good song."

"Next," Mr. Schue said, sitting up behind a fold up desk, in the audience.

"Well, guess that's me" Zoey said nervously, going down to the stage. She came to the center, taking a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Zoey Kenton and I'll be singing _Memory_ from _CATS_."

* * *

><p>"You did well, really," Kurt was saying.<p>

Zoey shook her head, "Not as good as you, the last note of _Mr. Cellophane_ was brilliant."

They were walking down the hallway, after the audition. "Well the first rehearsal is tomorrow so we'll get to see who else got in."

"Oh, I think everyone who auditions will get in."

"What would the point of holding auditions be if that were true?"

Zoey shrugged, "See who is better, make us feel like we had to work to get in the club, I don't know" frankly she had never gotten the whole let-everyone-in-the-club-who-wants-in policy; at least Mr. Schue wouldn't let Sugar into the club. Zoey had to wonder if the actress was any better of a singer than her character.

Kurt stopped at his locker, opening it and putting his books inside, "What was with that one girl? The one who was angry you sang a Barbra Streisand song."

"Rachel," Zoey supplied, leaning on her own locker.

"Yeah," Kurt closed the locker door, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag on his shoulder.

"Well, she…" Zoey glared at Dave Karofsky and Troll as they approached them. "What do you want?"

Karofsky sneered, "Heard you two are in the gay club."

Troll snorted, "Good one, dude!"

"The _glee_ club, you Neanderthal," Kurt crossed his arms, glaring at the bullies.

"I really don't see the difference," Karofsky pushed Kurt into the lockers. Kurt slipped down to the floor, clutching his bruised arm; Dave loomed over the smaller boy.

"Leave him alone!" Zoey pulled Karofsky away from Kurt, moving between them. Kurt scrambled to his feet.

Karofsky turned on Zoey, growling.

"Going to hit a girl?" she asked in a singsongy voice.

He paused, looking around and noticing two teachers in a conversation nearby, "Not worth the effort." He stalked off, Troll following along behind him.

Zoey watched to make sure they were gone before turning to Kurt and asking "You okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. Nothing I haven't dealt with before, believe me." But he was still visibly shaken.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of you (well, like two of you)<strong> **asked for some background on Zoey. Well, I hope you approved. If you did, review and tell me. If you didn't, review and tell me. **

**In about six chapters this story is going to get much darker, but before that we have some romantic Klaine moments, yay! **

**That reminds me, who watched "Michael"? **

** Who thought it was incredible? **

** Who has several of the songs on repeat? **

** Who heard that Blaine WILL be in the Valentines episode, despite what was said previously? **

**Well, this girl for one! **

** Alright my fellow Klainers****, please review!**

**Also, I may have an idea for a threequel! Interested or would I be wasting my time?  
><strong>


	5. Secrets

**I can't sleep… so here's a new chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 17<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

* * *

><p>Their argument was so loud that it had the attention of everyone in the hallway. As the most popular couple in school, people would be talking about this for a long time; three days at least.<p>

"I'm not yelling at you because I'm mad at you, Finn, I'm yelling at you because you're stupid!"

"I just want to know why you were at Puck's house last night!"

Quinn put her hands on her hips, glaring up at her tall boyfriend. "Nothing happened," she lied, "My car broke down in front of his house. My parents were out of town, _you_ weren't answering your phone. He let me stay the night." Of course she didn't include the details, such as the wine coolers he had offered her, and what happened after she was drunk on them.

"I'm your girlfriend and he's your best friend. Don't you trust us?" she asked sweetly.

Zoey listened carefully to their conversation, pretending to get books out of her locker.

The bell rang, and the watching students reluctantly headed to the parking lot to be picked up or to their extracurriculars.

"I'm late for football practice," Finn stormed off. Quinn watched him go, then turned to go to Cheerios practice. Zoey was moved to block her path. Quinn blinked, used to people parting like the Red Sea when she walked down the halls.

"Do I know you?" Quinn asked, with forged politeness.

Zoey put her hands on her hips, "You made a big mistake you know, sleeping with Puck."

"I didn't sleep with him," Quinn's eyes narrowed, "Now do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Zoey, Zoey Kenton. And don't lie to me, blondie."

Quinn shook her head, trying to move around Zoey, "You have no proof."

The other girl stopped her, "Give it nine months. Look, you and Finn. Not going to work out. He's going to find out you cheated on him and soon. So do yourself a favor and go with Puck." Zoey turned on her heel, walking away, leaving Quinn in stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>December 19<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

Chris didn't notice the slight tremor that quivered through the air, as he was listening to the math teacher drone on. He looked like he was taking notes, but he was actually sketching, occasionally writing a page number in the margins for Kurt to refer to later.

Kurt's cell phone vibrated, Chris dug it out of his pocket, discreetly hiding it under his desk to read the message. It was from Quinn, "_Can you watch Beth next Saturday, please I'm desperate._"

Chris frowned, confused. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Quinn, who was sitting four desks back. "What?" he mouthed.

She rolled her eyes, twisting a stand of her long blonde hair around her finger. Wait… _long_ blonde hair. She must be wearing extensions. She looked down, typing again. The phone vibrated again, "_Beth. Can you please watch her?_"

"_If Shelby asked you to watch Beth, shouldn't you be the one watching her?_"

"_Shelby? Rachel's birth mother?_"

Chris typed, "_Yeah and Beth's adopted mom!_" but the bell rang before he could send the message. He put the phone back in his pocket, getting up.

Quinn ran to meet him, her notebook sticking out of her purse, as she had put it away quickly so as to catch up with him. "Look can you watch her or not?"

"I'm not sure; I'll have Kurt tell you… I mean _I'll_ tell let you know if I can."

"Soon, okay? Because if you can't, I'll have to find someone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>


	6. Zales

**Chapter Six: Zales**

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

"Blaine, where are we going?" Chris was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window. He vaguely recognized the street they were on, but the snow covering the ground made landmarks hard to see.

Blaine tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, biting his bottom lip, "Look I just need your help, okay?"

He turned onto another street and Chris realized where they were. He had been there once before with Mercedes, a few months ago when he had switched bodies with Kurt. "The mall?" he looked at the North Hills Mall sign they passed it, wondering why Blaine needed his help. The right face, but the wrong person, when comes to shopping.

"Look, I'd get Mercedes or Rachel to help me but they would tell Kurt. I'm going to propose and I need a ring. My shopping experience is restricted to bow-ties and Capri pants."

"And my shopping experience is mainly limited to Target. Anyways, I thought you were making him a bubblegum wrapper ring," Chris said, remembering the scene he had filmed in which Blaine had given Kurt a promise ring made of, due to money issues, bubblegum wrappers.

"What?" Blaine shook his head, "Why would I give Kurt an engagement ring made of wrappers?"

"Wait, did you just say an engagement ring?" Chris' eyes widened, "You were only going to give him a _promise_ ring, and I mean, the scene was deleted, so I didn't even know if it would happen."

"Okay, going back a bit, why would I ever give Kurt a promise ring made of bubblegum wrappers?"

"Because, you didn't have enough money to get him a real ring."

Blaine pulled out his wallet, showing Chris an array of credit cards, "My dad has shares in several oil companies. How do you think my parents paid to send me to Dalton?" He got out of the car.

"That's weird, I guess the intention followed over but the situation changed. Must have been because the scene was deleted," Chris sidestepped a puddle of melted snow, not wanting to ruin Kurt's favorite boots.

"Why did they delete the scene?" Blaine asked, feeling slightly hurt, as they hurried to the mall doors.

Chris though a moment, "Perhaps… because you're proposing, not just giving him a promise ring. The scene was deleted since it's happening differently here. You're always looking to prove that your world influences mine rather than the other way around. Well, maybe there's your proof."

It was so cold that breath came out as steam, snow floating to the ground. If it hadn't been near Christmas, there wouldn't be nearly as many people in the semi-outdoor mall as there was. People were running back and forth, packages and bags tucked under their arms. Elbows were being used as weapons as people tried to shove their way up and down elevators. When Chris had been to this mall before he had thought it was packed; this was no comparison. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two ladies in a heated argument over a last pair of shoes. _Oh, the spirit of Christmas!_

Chris jumped out the way of a rather plump, middle aged woman, who was holding more shopping bags then should be humanly possible. "Do you have any idea where to go?"

Blaine shook his head, squeezing his way through the crowd to catch a glimpse of the large map which stood in the center of the mall's courtyard. The map circular and was surrounded by a bench. Blaine grimaced as he realized that it was the same map he had sat by with Kurt right after singing to Jeremiah on Valentine's Day. He had been so blind back then. And now he hated himself for causing Kurt any heartbreak. How could he not have seen how Kurt felt for him? Blaine _had_ loved Kurt at that time; it was just that he had felt that Kurt needed a friend more than a boyfriend. It was later when he had realized that he could be both.

Nearing the bench that held so many memories, Blaine concentrated on the here and now, scanning the map for jewelry stores. Chris came up behind him, having finally gotten through the crowd. "There," Chris pointed to a spot on the map.

"Ok, Zales, we'll head there first."

* * *

><p>"I don't see anything!" Blaine had his nose an inch from being pressed against the glass of a display case. "Chris, what do you think?"<p>

Chris stared at the selection of rings, frowning. "I have no clue."

Blaine groaned, moving off to look at another set of rings. All seemed so plain, not nearly special enough for his dearest Kurt. There were silver rings, diamonds set in. But all looked artificial, not at all unique. "Let's try another… hide!"

"_What?_" Chris managed to say before being unceremoniously shoved behind a counter. He banged into a chair, much to the annoyance of the saleslady sitting in it, who spilt the polish she had been meticulously putting on her long finger nails. Chris knelt behind the counter, listening intently to the conversation the Blaine was having with… Finn and Santana? Maybe some deleted scenes happened as they were supposed to after all. The saleslady tried to shoo him from behind the counter, but he batted her hand away. Peeking out from the corner of the counter, he was not visible to the two New Directions members but was able to see what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Santana put her hands on her hips, her darkly lined eyes making her look somewhat intimidating.

"I could ask the two of you the same question," Blaine countered.

Santana nodded her head towards Finn, "I'm helping this one find an engagement ring for the dwarf."

"You're proposing to Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded, "Wish me luck."

"On the proposal or on spending a life time with Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked innocently. Santana snickered.

"Both," Finn smiled, "So why you here, dude?"

"I'm getting an engagement ring for Kurt."

"Okay dude, walk with me. As Kurt's big bro…"

Blaine frowned, "He's _several_ months older than you."

Chris couldn't help but laugh, and all three teenagers looked around to see where the sound had come from. He clamped a hand over his own mouth, to stop from making another sound. The saleslady tickled the back of his neck with what he hoped was a feather. He swatted her away, turning his attention back to Finn and Blaine's conversation.

"As Kurt's big bro," Finn continued, "I need to give you the if-you-ever-hurt-him-I'll-beat-you-to-a-pulp speech." He led Blaine to a bench, sitting down.

Santana followed them, "I'm not missing this."

As their backs were turned, Chris had the chance to sneak out from behind the counter. The lady glared at him, and he glared right back at her.

"_Meet me in the food court_" he texted to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, aren't I incredible? Several new chapters in the last few days...<strong>

** Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review!**


	7. Shopping

**Chapter Seven: Shopping**

* * *

><p><strong>August 20<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

It was Saturday and Kurt had decided that he was going to give Zoey a makeover. He was very, very excited about it. Zoey, however, was not. She _liked_ her black hair. She _liked_ her dark eyeliner. She _liked_ that the majority of her clothes were leather. But a makeover from Kurt Hummel was too good to turn down.

They were at the mall, at the cosmetic department in Macy's. Zoey was perched on a stool, the makeup lady buzzing around her face, applying "feminine" makeup.

"I don't want to _recognize_ her when you're done," Kurt was leaning on the counter, watching the transformation. "You look great, Zoey!"

She mumbled something, keeping her eyes tightly clenched too keep the makeup powder out of them.

"What color is your hair naturally?"

"Hmm, maybe it's naturally this color, how do you know?" Zoey said, sniffing as the makeup brush swept over her nose.

"Oh, no. I know when it comes from a…"

"Bottle, right. Yeah I forgot."

"What?" _Did I mention that before? _He didn't think he had.

"It was blonde, okay? I didn't like it. Everyone thought I was a dumb blonde, no one took me seriously."

"I think you should dye it back."

Zoey sighed, and said reluctantly, "Fine."

LINE BREAK

"I look ridiculous," Zoey's hair had been bleached back to blonde, the long flaxen strands hanging over her shoulders. Kurt had dragged her from store to store, only allowing her to buy items in the pastel colors, because they, according to Kurt, went well with her skin tone.

"I look like Quinn Fabray!" She glanced at her reflection in the glass of a store.

"The cheerleader? No, you don't. No, no, she always looks like she's going to church, that is, when she's not wearing the Cheerio's uniform. She looks so pretentious. _You _look great, really!"

Zoey adjusted the blouse she was now wearing; the frilly fabric tickling her neck. Truth be told, she hadn't dressed like this for years. Before she had been put in the foster system, she had lived in an all-girls orphanage. Some of the kids who had lived there were brutal. If you looked like the sort of girl who could be pushed around, you did _not _last long. Zoey had learned that early on. Her appearance was her survival. She _was_ tough, but if she _looked_ tough, people generally left her alone. And now she looked like a freaking Barbie doll.

Some idiotic boys, their jeans hanging low on their hips, wolf-whistled at her. She glared at the boys, effectively silencing them. _Hmm, maybe fancy clothes aren't that bad after all_.

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

"Finn was _very _specific about what he would do to me if I ever broke Kurt's heart," Blaine had his hands firmly around a cup of coffee, a medium drip with cinnamon. His were eyes wide. "Not that I would, but I had no idea Finn could be so scary. I thought he and I were _friends_ now, at least ever since sectionals."

They were wandering around the mall, after having just gotten coffees from Lima Bean. They would have stayed at the café, but it had no empty seats.

Chris nearly choked on his coffee, laughing, "What _exactly_ did he say he would do to you?"

Blaine shook his head, "You don't want to know."

"_Okay_, that answers my question." He tossed his empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can. "What about that store?" he pointed to a small store squeezed in between a Hot Topic and a shoe store. The sign read Knick Knacks.

"A thrift store? I don't know if…"

"Oh, give it a try. You know the costume designers normally get Kurt's outfits from second-hand shops."

Blaine laughed, "Really?"

Chris nodded.

"Please don't tell him that. All his things are designer; he would be horrified to find that it's all really from thrift stores."

"Promise I won't." Chris laughed. "Want to have a look anyway?"

"Alright then, can't hurt to have a look, can it?" Blaine said, tossing his own cup away.

The store was dimly lit, dusty items piled up on top of each other. Darren would have described it as looking like the Room of Requirement when it was used to hide things. Chris tripped over a chair, causing several of the things that were piled on top of it to clatter to the ground. Thankfully, nothing broke.

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" An elderly man's gritty voice said, as he appeared out of the clutter, startling Chris and Blaine.

Blaine tripped backward in surprise, grabbing onto Chris' shoulder to stop from knocking over a stuffed rooster. "Um, hi. I need to find a ring."

"Now that I can help you with," the old man leaned on his cane, and turned, leading them through the piles of chairs, old pictures, and mink coats. "If you break something, you'll buy it," the man muttered. Chris and Blaine followed, careful to follow the exact path the man took. The shop was much bigger than it had seemed, although you couldn't see further than about five feet. "Here is our selection of rings," he stopped in front of a display case, pulling a string to turn on the light bulb swinging above it. "Now what are you looking for exactly?"

"Something elegant, but with a complex design. It has to be silver. I want a jewel, but it can't be too big and there can't be too many. See this guy's eyes," he pointed to Chris, who finally understood exactly why he had been asked to come along, "the jewel needs to be that exact color."

"Blaine, that might be too spe…"Chris stopped what he was saying when the old man nodded.

The man picked through the selection of rings, until he seemed to find what he was looking for. He held it up to the light, then passed it to Blaine, "Could this be what you are looking for?"

Blaine looked at the ring in his hand. It was silver, but the metal was darkened with age. A light blue stone sat in the center of five smaller, dark jewels. The ring itself was woven and twisted so that the metal looked like a braid. "It's beautiful," Blaine murmured, handing the ring to Chris for him to see.

"It's from the twenties," the old man was saying, "the center stone was missing when it was sold to me so I had it replaced with the topaz gemstone you see now."

Blaine took the ring back and held it up close to Chris' eye. Chris blinked, moving his head away. "Color's exactly right," Blaine declared.

Chris glared at him, "Was it _really_ necessary to poke my eye out to decide that?"

"I didn't _touch_ your eye." Blaine laid the ring on the glass counter and pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "The ring is perfect, I'll take it!" He handed the ring box to Chris, "I'm trusting you to keep this safe and to stop Kurt from finding it, got it?"

Chris nodded, slipping the box into his jacket pocket.


	8. Rehearsal

**Chapter Eight: Rehearsal**

* * *

><p><strong>August 22<strong>**nd**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

After school on Monday, the six members of New Directions convened at the choir room for their first rehearsal. Kurt was wearing his Marc Jacobs jacket again (it had been a week since he had last worn it) complementing the jacket with a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"How exactly are you planning on dancing dressed like that?" Zoey whispered.

"I'll manage. I'm not going to forgo fashion due to slight amount of discomfort."

They were seated in the chairs, near the wall, waiting for Mercedes, Artie, and Tina to turn up. Rachel was already there standing by the piano, doing scales.

"Hey, you do know that Mr. Schue will probably have us do warm ups when he gets here, right?"

Rachel finished what she was singing, pounding out one last note one the piano, before turning to them. She placed a hand on her hip, "I _care_ about my voice, I have to warm it up for at least fifteen minutes or I risk damaging it. If you cared at all about _your_ voices, you would do the same."

The missing club members filled in, followed by Mr. Schue.

"Alright everyone, take your seats," he gestured for Rachel to do so, shooing her away from the piano. She stalked over to the chairs, taking a seat in the center of the front row, her arms crossed. Apparently she wasn't happy that her precious extra warm-up session had been so rudely interrupted. "Here is the first song we will be doing," he handed each of them sheet music.

"_Sit Down Your Rocking The Boat_?" Kurt looked at the paper he had been given, "Isn't this normally done by preschoolers?"

"That's the beauty of this song. If you guys can pull this off, you can make any song great. Artie, you're singing lead."

Brad, the piano guy, (_When did he get here?_ Zoey thought) started the first few notes.

"Let's just sing through once and then we'll add choreography." They managed to get through the song. Artie was a bit late coming in, but eventually figured out where he was supposed to be. Tina was occasionally sharp. Rachel kept singing louder, overpowering everyone else's voices. The last few notes drifted through the air and the song ended. "Very good everyone," Mr. Schue clapped enthusiastically, "now here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

><p>"That was horrible," Kurt groaned, as he and Zoey walked toward that parking lot after rehearsal, "Did you hear Artie run out of breath at the end of the fourth verse?"<p>

Zoey laughed, "I'm just glad I was able to stop him from running into the piano."

"I can't _believe_ Rachel stormed out, and I thought _I_ was a diva!"

Mr. Schue hurried past them, disappearing around the corner.

"He's in a hurry."

"Come on," Zoey grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him along behind her as she ran after Will, "let's follow him!" She had a hunch of where he was going.

"I don't know about this," Kurt protested.

They followed Mr. Schue outside as he headed to the football field. Their feet crunched over the gravel and they had to slip under the bleachers to avoid being seen by Schue. Zoey held a finger to her lips, silently commanding Kurt to keep quiet, and they crept over to where Mr. Schue was greeting Rachel.

"… best kid in there…" they heard Will say.

Kurt glared up at Schue's feet. "She _is_ not!" he hissed.

Zoey shushed him.

"… don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it." Rachel was saying.

"… great grades… fantastic singer…" Will's voice was slightly muffled by the layer of metal separating him and the two teens underneath the bleachers.

"She has a good voice, but she gasps for breath on every line," Kurt whispered to Zoey.

"Quiet!" she said a little too loudly.

Mr. Schue and Rachel looked around for the source of the sound, before turning back to their conversation.

"Everyone hates me," Rachel said sadly.

_Join the club_, Kurt thought, inching closer so he could hear more of the conversation.

"… glee club is going to change that?"

"Being great at something… being part of something special… makes you special…" there was a pause. "I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally," Rachel declared.

"… if I tutor Artie…"

"Look Mr. Schue… can't get me what I need… not going to make a fool of myself… hurts too much."

It seemed like Mr. Schue was going to say something but at that moment, Ken drove up on his golf cart, "Schuester! Figgins wants you."

Zoey nudged her head toward the direction they came, "Let's go."

"Just great," Kurt said as they walked back to the parking lot. "Now he's got a favorite, just brilliant. Watch him give her all the solos from now on, just to make sure she stays in the club."

"Well, look who it is. Wow, new girl's gone blonde. Sexy," Dave Karofsky had just appeared; apparently football practice had ended.

Zoey rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, "Oh, _please_. I happen to know that I am _far_ from your type, Karofsky."

Karofsky's eyes widened for a moment and he advanced on them, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I'm saying," Zoey found that Karofsky had backed them into a corner, under the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered to Zoey urgently, his back against the wall, retreating as far as he possibly could.

Zoey ignored him, keeping eye contact with the Football player. "Walk away now, Karofsky."

Karofsky took a step forward so that there were mere inches between their faces. "What do you _mean?_"

"I'm saying you're a closet case!"

Karofsky growled, grabbing Zoey's shoulders and throwing her against the wall. She hit it hard, falling, her body slapping the pavement below. She was still and her head was bleeding. Karofsky strode over to her, leaning down and bringing up his fist as if to punch her.

Kurt's instinct was to run, to go find help. But he didn't know what Karofsky would do to the girl in the time it took him to find a teacher. So he did the first thing that came to mind; he kicked the back of Karofsky's thick leg.

The football player yowled, hopping in place and clutching his bruised leg. The distraction didn't last for long and within seconds, Karofsky's foot was back on the ground and he charged at Kurt, pinning the boy to the wall. Karofsky's arm was pressed against Kurt's throat, allowing no air into his lungs. Kurt gagged, trying to push Karofsky away but not having the leverage to do so. Just as Kurt's vision was blacking out, Karofsky released him, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him against the wall and bringing his knee up into Kurt's groin. Kurt gasped in pain, although the sound came out as more of a low grunt. He was allowed to sink to the ground, curling up in the fetal position in an attempt to protect his body from further damage. Karofsky kicked him repeatedly. The last thing Kurt remembered was the excruciating sensation of Karofsky's foot impacting his skull.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Cliffhanger, I'm sorry. Review and yell at me.<strong>


	9. Signing

**Chapter Nine: Signing**

* * *

><p><strong>January 23<strong>**rd**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

When Kurt was invited to go to the signing, he hadn't expected it to be so very boring. Sure, at first it was fun and flattering to have an endless line of fans gush over you. But after a while, singing autograph after autograph was, well, tedious. He was there almost seven hours, only taking a fifteen minute break halfway through, and by the end his hand really, really hurt. He didn't know if he would ever be able to let go of the pen, his hand seemed to be securely closed around it.

So, yes, he was very thankful when the signing was over and he was allowed to be escorted by a handful of security guards to a waiting limo. Darren joined him, followed by Lea, Heather, and Chord.

Kurt had been pleasantly surprised when he had meet Heather. He had expected her to be like Brittany, and had been caught off guard when she had initiated a very intelligent conversation about travel and recent scientific discoveries. He actually got along with her quite well. Chord however was another story. He was very nice, but after a few minutes with the boy, he found that he had absolute nothing in common with him.

Lea sighed collapsing onto the seat and taking a sip from a bottle of water, "Such a long day."

"All I can see when I close my eyes are autographed pictures," Chord was alternating between rubbing his eyes and blinking.

"You should get that checked out," Lea laughed.

"Maybe I should…"

"I was just joking!"

"You guys want to go hang out at my place? It's nearest," Darren offered.

Everyone agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Just After Midnight**

**Our Reality**

Several other cast members had somehow managed to find out that everyone was meeting up at Darren's place, and it had become somewhat of a cast party.

Dianna was lounging on the couch, "So I kept saying 'come back, come back' and Cory just keeps spinning around the choir room set on his stupid chair." Cory was sitting across the room, blushing slightly. "So anyway," she continued, "he finally comes back towards me and nearly runs me over."

Everyone laughed. "And where were we when all this was going on?" Lea asked.

Dianna shrugged, "You guys got the day off remember? They just had us stay to finish that one scene. Anyway, I should take off; I have to go into the studio tomorrow, 'night everyone!"

"'Night."

"See you tomorrow, Di."

After that everyone started to filter out, until finally, a few hours later only Lea and, of course, Kurt and Darren remained.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Lea asked, picking up her cell phone and squinting tiredly at the screen. "Just past 2 in the morning. I am so not going to be awake on set tomorrow. Do you mind if I crash here, Darren?"

"Um, no. That's fine Lea."

Kurt grabbed the now empty bowl of chips, getting up and heading for the kitchen. A shockwave shot out from the mirror, which was propped up in the corner of the room. As it did, Kurt collapsed, gasping in pain. The bowl rolled away, spreading crumbs across the floor.

"Chris!" Lea exclaimed, running to kneel next to him, laying a gentle hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" Darren hurried over, tipping over the chair where he had been sitting in his hurry. He and Chris had discussed with Kurt and Blaine the possible consequences of spending too much time in the wrong world, but nothing had ever happened so they had all forgotten about the concern.

"Chris are you okay? Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" Lea asked urgently.

Kurt didn't answer. He moaned, having a hard time breathing. His eyes were wide in shock. He felt like he was incorporeal, as if he wasn't really there. It was like he was being pulled apart, torn out of being. His body flickered for a moment, snapping in and out of existence. His form settled. Crying, his eyes flicked around as if he was seeing something that wasn't there.

Lea darted away from him, her jaw dropped in shock. "What! W-what is happening to him? Darren, what the hell is going on?"

Kurt screamed, clutching to the carpet as if trying to anchor himself to the world. "Darren take me back! Now!" he managed to shout.

Darren nodded, putting an arm around the teen's chest to help him to his feet. He half-dragged half-led Kurt to the mirror. "What are you doing? What's going on? What's happening?" Lea kept asking questions, following on their heels.

Kurt slipped down to his knees before the mirror, reaching out a shaking hand to touch the surface.

Lea blinked to make sure what she was seeing was really happening, "How are you doing that?"

The familiar tingling feeling filled his hand as it was pulled through. Then the sensation changed, burning. Through the mirror he could see his hand starting to dissolve when it reached the other side. Darren pulled him back, Kurt clutching his hand, which had solidified again.

He lost consciousness.


	10. Shockwave

**Chapter Ten: Shockwave**

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

"So you guard that ring with your life, you got that?" Blaine pulled up in front of the Hummel-Hudson house.

Chris nodded, patting his jacket pocket, "I have it right here." He got out of the car, crossing over to the driver's side and leaning on the empty window. "You can trust me. I won't let anything happen to it." He stepped back, waving once, "I should go, Kurt's dad will be wondering where he… um… _I_ am."

As Chris turned to the house, a shockwave spread out from house, originating from the top right window. Kurt's room. The mirror! Chris spun around to ask Blaine if he knew what was happening. Blaine was gone. Blaine's car was gone. The wheel tracks in the snow from Blaine's car were gone.

Chris spun around and ran to the door. He dug around in Kurt's shoulder bag for the keys, finding them at the bottom of the satchel. He fumbled with the lock but it wouldn't open. Giving up, he pounded his fists against the door. He jogged in place, both to release adrenaline and to warm up his feet which were freezing.

A little girl answered the door, looking up at him. "My mommy and daddy aren't here and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh, okay?" Chris assumed the higher-than-normal, gentle voice he reserved for children and small animals, kneeling down to her height, "Can you just tell me where the Hummel-Hudson family is?"

The girl studied his face, seeming to decide he was far from a threat, "You sound like a girl," she said innocently.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Look, this is very important."

"I've lived here for almost a year. The people who lived here before were really old. I don't know the Hum… the whoevers you said."

Chris stood there in shock as she closed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>It was nearly impossible to find a phonebook in Lima. After getting a taxi and going around everywhere he could possibly think of that might have one. He stopped at a Starbucks for something warm, because the taxi's heater was broken, and he was freezing.<p>

After receiving his order, he sat at one of the chairs, resting his head in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man using a laptop. "Um hi, excuse me. Can I borrow that?"

The man looked up at him, saving his word document. "I beg your pardon."

"Look, this is an emergency. I've been running around town looking for a phonebook. Please, I'm desperate!"

"Fine," the man sighed, sliding the computer over to him.

Chris sat in the chair across from him, opening the internet browser and typing quickly. "There," he borrowed a pen from the man, scribbling the address down on a piece of paper. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

He rushed back out, glad to find that the taximan had kept her promise and stayed. "Here is the address, hurry."

"You're running up quite a bill, kid," she shifted gears, moving the car out of the parking lot and back into the street. After driving through town for a while, they stopped in front of a small one-story house. Chris got out of the car, giving the woman all the money he had and knowing that even then he was short-changing her. She seemed content with the payment; however, it may have just have been that she was happy to be rid of the kid with the crazy find-a-phonebook mission.

Chris hurried up the steps, ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

Burt opened the door, gawking a moment at who was standing on his doorstep, before enveloping Chris in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand Kurt, how can you be here? Did you fake it?"<p>

Chris frowned, not understanding. He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you couldn't have. I saw your body, I saw what that monster did to you," Chris had never seen Burt cry before, but he was now. "You look older now," he said quietly, "but it's you Kurt. I'd know you anywhere."

"Burt!" Chris took a deep breath. "_Dad_." He amended, keeping up the pretense of being Kurt, although he was tired and he very much wanted to go back to being Chris, thank you very much... "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"You are Kurt."

It wasn't exactly a question, but nodding still felt like a lie. Chris did so anyway.

"Then you don't remember? Kurt… y-you were murdered."

* * *

><p>Burt had kept all the police reports, the news articles, everything and Chris had managed to convince him to show them to him. Burt led him down to the basement. At first Chris thought they would have to search through boxes, but when Burt flipped on the light switch. They were in Kurt's old basement room. It had been converted into somewhat of a shrine to Kurt. Pictures of him filled almost every inch of the walls. His moisturizing things were laid out on the vanity desk, dustless but looking like they hadn't been touched in years.<p>

"I left everything as you had it, although I may have added a few things. Here are the documents," he passed the papers to Chris, "although I don't exactly know why you want to see them."

"I can't explain why," he said looking through the papers, flipping pass the pictures that were taken at the crime scene, feeling sick at the slight glimpse. "It's a long story." He put the papers in the satchel. He then took out the script he always carried with him, just in case, when he was in Gleeverse. Going over to Kurt vanity desk, he cleared off the surface, tapping the script once against the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Burt asked, placing a hand on the shoulder of who he thought was his long-lost son.

"Please just stay here," Chris said gently, swing up through the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>So another Valentine's Day has come and gone and I went through it dateless. I know I'm only fifteen, but its still sort of depressing. <strong>

**Oh well, there's always next year. That is, if the** **world doesn't end in December. How can the world end with Chris Colfer in it? I don't think that's possible; he's too amazing!**

**Anyway... I watched _Heart_ and, frankly, I didn't like it. **

**For one thing there was too much Brittana, I really don't ship them. Personally for Santana and Britt, I ship Bartie (Britt and Artie) and Sebtana (Sebastian and Santana). I know Sebtana is a total crack ship, but you got to admit there was serious chemistry when they sang _Smooth Crimina_l.**

**Talking about crack ships what was with the Kurtofsky story line (which was the main reason I didn't like the episode).** **I hate that ship with every ounce of my being. Kurt and Karofsky being together would just be wrong considering the bullying and _death threats_ and all that.**

**KLAINE FOREVER!**

**I was glad that Blaine was in the episode, although I would have liked to see Klaine kiss on Valentine's Day. At least I got to see Blaine drag Kurt around by his tie, that was hot!**

**Sorry I went on and on. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, or how annoying you think I am, or your thoughts on _Heart_. **

**KLAINE FOREVER!  
><strong>

**LOL I'm really obsessed aren't I?**

** I think I just figured out why I don't have a boyfriend...  
><strong>


	11. Long Gone, But Still Here

**Chapter Eleven: Long Gone, But Still Here**

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

"Darren, what is going on here?" Lea was helping Darren carry Kurt over to the couch. They laid him down on it, Lea gently placing a pillow under his head. "What's happening to Chris?"

Sitting on the coffee table, Darren bit his lip deciding how to answer. "He's not Chris," he said slowly.

Lea scoffed, "Sure looks like him!"

"He's… well, he's Kurt. As for what has happened to him, I have no idea."

"Have you gone insane or is this some sort of practical joke the two of you have come up with?" and Lea did think he was playing a prank until she saw the serious expression on Darren's face. If this was all a practical joke then he would have started laughing by now.

"Lea…" He stopped unsure of what to say.

Lea looked down at the unconscious teen on the couch, "How is this possible?"

So Darren proceeded to tell her everything. He started with Kurt and Blaine coming through his bathroom mirror a few months previous. Then he explained the power of the scripts. Lastly he described how Kurt and Chris had switched bodies once. The significance of the last had confused Lea somewhat.

They sat in silence for several minutes, when Kurt began to stir. He blinked, sitting up, his palm pressed against his pounding head. He accepted the glass of water Lea offered him, taking a small sip. The cool liquid made him feel a little better. "Does she…?"

Lea nodded, "I know."

"You told her?"

"I didn't exactly have much choice," Darren shrugged, "she kept asking questions."

"It's absolutely incredible!" Lea exclaimed, "I almost can't believe you're real. I guess this means Rachel is real too. And everyone else too. So strange." She poked his arm gently as if to make absolutely sure he was, in fact, there.

"I'm perfectly real, I assure you, Lea!"

"Sorry," she said, blushing slightly.

"What happened?" He could vaguely remember his hand disappearing when it went through the mirror, but he was rather sure it was a hallucination caused by whatever really did happen.

"To tell you the truth we're not quite sure. You seemed to be disappearing."

_Okay, so maybe it did happen_. Kurt's headache was receding making it easier for him to think clearly. "Have you heard from Blaine or Chris?"

Darren shook his head, "But Chris was supposed to come back sometime tonight. It's almost two; he should have been here ages ago, so I don't know what's taking him so long."

"I had to run around Lima looking for a phonebook," Chris had just climbed through the mirror, hearing the last sentence of their conversation.

Kurt frowned, looking over at his actor, "Why exactly did you have to do that?"

"I don't know what the two," he spotted Lea, doing something of a double take, "the _three_ of you did, but nothing is like it's supposed to be. Kurt… I don't know what happened, but you're dead."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Actually that might explain why you collapsed, Kurt," Lea said gently.

"Do I look dead?" sarcasm dripped from Kurt's voice.

Lea sighed, "What I'm saying is…"

"Wait a second," Chris sat down on the chair across from the coffee table, "what's this about collapsing?"

Darren explained what had happened.

"So you can't get through the mirror?"

Kurt shook his head, "Now going back to the whole 'being dead' thing."

"Oh… um…" Chris swung the strap of the shoulder bag over his neck, placing the bag on the table and searching through it. "Here," he withdrew a folder of papers, handing it to Kurt.

Kurt took the folder silently, flipping it open and reading it. His face remained emotionless, but his hands were shaking as he read. After going through several of the documents, he pushed the folder away, looking unsettled. He couldn't take his eyes off the picture sticking out of the folder, a picture taken of his body when it was found at the crime scene. He felt nauseous, the image of his broken body imbedded in his mind. "I was murdered," he whispered, "me and some girl Zoey Kenton. Karofsky… he did it… I guess he fulfilled his threat."

Darren closed the folder, slipping it out of view. "Kurt, we'll figure this out."

"Blaine." Kurt sniffed, "Please, I just want Blaine here, please," he lay back down on the couch, turning his back to the other three and crying silently.

"Alright I'll go find him, I promise," Darren said gently, patting Kurt's shoulder.

Chris shook his head urgently, grabbing Darren's arm and leading him to the kitchen, where hopefully they would not be heard. Lea followed. "Darren, think!" Chris' voice was low to prevent Kurt from hearing what was being said, but his tone was far from calm. "Think of what you're promising! Kurt died back in '09. He and Blaine never met!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am actually almost done writing this story, I just have to edit and write the last few chapters. So I thought I should tell you now, there will be a threequel! I'm not quite sure how it's going to work exactly, but the next few chapters set it up and at least some of the threequel will take place in <em>Michael<em> and _Heart_.**


	12. Believe

**Chapter Twelve: Believe**

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

"Darren, think! Think of what you're promising! Kurt died back in '09. He and Blaine never met!"

Peeking out through a crack in the kitchen door, Darren watched the miserable boy on the couch, "I should still go and find Blaine, I promised." He turned away from the door, "Chris, he's been through so much I can't go back on this promise. I should…"

Lea interrupted, "Both of you go, find Blaine. I'll stay with Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

"This is a horrible idea," Chris said. They were in Burt's car, heading to Dalton; since Blaine had never met Kurt he probably would have never transferred to McKinley and would (hopefully) be at Dalton still.

Darren switched on the headlights as the sun set, "Were almost there."

"You can't actually think this is a good idea! Blaine won't know Kurt, he won't know us…"

"That's why I'm going."

Chris' eyes widened, "You can't be serious. What do you want to do? Scare him to death?"

"I handled it when Kurt and Blaine suddenly appeared in my bathroom."

Chris covered up a laugh with a cough, "Actually the way Kurt told it, you screamed like a girl."

"I did not!" Darren exclaimed, turning onto the road that led to the boarding school.

"Oh, I bet you did."

Darren smirked, "At least I don't _always_ sound like a girl."

"You did _not_ just mock my voice," Chris glared at him but couldn't resist smiling as way of telling Darren that he wasn't _really_ mad at him. _Okay, maybe a little_.

Darren pulled into the Academy's parking lot, shutting off the engine. "Come on," he put the car keys in his pocket.

"No, no, you stay here. I'll talk to Blaine."

"He'll never believe you! You need me to come to convince him."

"Just let me talk to him first, okay?" Chris was already out of the car and heading towards the school. Darren seemed to have submitted, as he had gotten back into the car. Chris went up the stairs to the main doors, pushing them open. The school was huge, with marbled floors and paintings adorning the walls. As it was night, there weren't many students, only a few going up to their dorms or hanging out with friends. Chris trotted up to a group of boys, "Excuse me, sorry to bother you…"

"Not a bother at all," one of Dalton boys assured him.

"Do you know Blaine Anderson?" Chris asked.

Another of the boys answered this time; Chris recognized him as Jeff, one of the Warblers. "Who doesn't know Blaine? His dorms aren't far from here, just go up these steps until you get to a long corridor. His room is 3-16."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Sebastian exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of his boyfriend's face.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked, startled and angry that he had been pulled out of his reverie. Sebastian ran his hand up and down Blaine's thigh. Blaine shifted out of the touch, slapping away Sebastian's advances. "I'm not in the mood."

Sebastian pretended to be hurt, but Blaine knew well that the other boy was just unhappy about not getting any action that evening.

Blaine wasn't sure of his feelings for Sebastian. At the beginning of their relationship, Sebastian had been funny and endearingly sarcastic, flirting incessantly. Blaine had felt flattered by the attention, but now... now he felt as if Sebastian had no feelings for him. As if there was nothing more to their relationship than the physical.

And then there were the dreams. Every night for the last week or so, Blaine was visited in sleep by visions of a boy with blue eyes. The first few times he had tried to convince himself that the dreams were of Sebastian. But Sebastian's eyes were dark, lacking the sweet innocence of the ones in his dreams.

Then, in the last few days, he had flashes; almost half-forgotten memories. Sometimes it was the echo of a cheerful laugh, or a few words that seemed to have been said before. Then that night, when Sebastian had come to his dorm room to "study", they had flipped on the radio. The song _Baby It's Cold Outside_ had started to play. It was strange, Blaine had heard the song many times, even performing it the year before, but when he heard it that night the emotions he felt were unexplainable. He was overwhelmed with a sense of love, and with a strange memory of a voice; a beautiful, countertenor voice.

"Come on, Blaine," Sebastian smiled, discarding the math book he had been pretending to study and leaning over. He used the flat of his palm to push Blaine down onto his back, crawling on top of him. He sucked on Blaine's neck.

Blaine pushed him off, scrambling to his feet. "What the hell, Seb? I said I wasn't in the mood."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Well, I thought I could get you 'in the mood'." He made a grab at Blaine's shirt as if to pull him back on the bed.

Blaine stepped out of reach, "I'm going for a walk."

"Sneaking out of school grounds? Fun. Want to hit Scandals?" Sebastian made to get up to come with him.

"Alone. I don't want to see you right now. As in you're going to be gone when I come back, got it? And no, we are defiantly not going to a bar." There was a knock at the door. "This really isn't a good time."

"It's really important," a clear, high-pitched voice said quickly.

Blaine opened the door. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Chris, and you're not going to believe a word I tell you."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Klaine is and always shall be end game.<strong>**

**I expect some real hate for this chapter. I just want to say that I do _not_ ship Seblaine. I hated writing Seblaine, I really did. But it was sadly necessary** **and** **required for the plot.** **My friend read this chapter and hasn't agreed to be my Beta reader since.**

**So anyway review, review, review, please!**


	13. Doubles

**Chapter Thirteen: Doubles**

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

"Blaine, who is this?" Sebastian walked up and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, possessively wrapping his arms around the boy's chest.

Blaine shifted out of the embrace, "I don't know."

"Look, I know that you don't think you know me and you have no reason to trust me, but please hear me out. Sebastian, would you please leave."

"I don't see why I should." Sebastian moved to get right in Chris' face, spitting in it slightly. Never spit on a self-proclaimed ninja. Chris grabbed the scruff of Sebastian's blazer, dragging him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Hey!" came Sebastian's muffled protest.

"Thanks, I was about to do that myself, and it would have caused a big fight I would have had to deal with tomorrow."

Chris winced at Blaine's words, "So you two are dating?"

Blaine nodded, "For now at least."

"I told Darren it was a bad idea to come find you. Everything's wrong…"

"What on Earth are you going on about?"

Chris crossed his arms, wondering how to explain. He really wished he had come up with something to say earlier. Instead of saying anything, he went over to the window, opening it, glad that it was facing out on the parking lot. "Hey! Darren!"

Darren looked up, squinting to see the man in the window three floors above.

Blaine peeked over Chris shoulder, eyes widening as he saw his doppelganger on the ground below.

"Come up here, room 3-16," Chris shouted.

"How the… who is… why does he look…?" Blaine stuttered, backing away from the window.

"Never mind!" Chris yelled down to Darren, turning away from the window. "Okay, so I think that will make my story much more believable." Chris sat on the bed, patting it to encourage Blaine to sit next to him. "The first thing you should know is that Darren and I are…"

"Is he my long lost twin or something?" Blaine interrupted.

"No. He and I are actors; Darren plays you on a TV show called Glee and I..."

"TV show? Are you saying my life is a…"

"Will you stop interrupting! As I was…"

"Sorry," Blaine muttered.

"Seriously, stop. As I was saying, I play a character named Kurt, but something happened and he died, and now everything is all messed up."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly. He would have thought that Chris was completely insane, but his double three floors below was enough to at least listen to what the brunette had to say. "So if my whole life is a TV show, then how are you an actor here?" It continued on like that for several hours, until after midnight when Chris finally convinced Blaine to at least meet Kurt. Blaine had been hesitant when told that in an "alternate timeline" he had a boyfriend he had never met. The only reason he agreed was that Chris did look so familiar, those _eyes_… and if he played Kurt… then… Could Kurt be the one from his dreams? The one with the bright blue eyes and the beautiful, countertenor voice?

* * *

><p><strong>So how many of you have watched Chris' new movie trailer? If you haven't watched it here is the link: youtube .comwatch?v=Ql1c3fs20SI **

**If the link isn't working for some reason, go to youtube and search for "Struck by Lightning Trailer"  
><strong>


	14. Memories

**Chapter Fourteen: Memories**

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012 **

**About 1am**

**Our Reality**

They came through the mirror to the sound of screaming. Kurt was writhing in pain as he flickered in and out of existence. Lea was by his side trying to comfort him. She looked over her shoulder as they came in, tears in her eyes. "Thank goodness you're here! I don't know what to do!"

Kurt's body ceased dematerializing and he collapsed limply to the couch, sweating.  
>"Lea, how long has he been like this?" Chris kneeled by Kurt.<p>

"It's happened several times, he seems to be getting better but then he starts disappearing again. Each time is worse." Lea took a damp rag from a bowl on the coffee table, dabbing the rag against Kurt's feverish forehead.

Blaine had not moved since he had come through the mirror, his eyes fixed on Kurt. Seeing the boy in pain made Blaine's heart ache. He found himself kneeling next to the boy, having taken Chris' place. He took Kurt's hand, squeezing it gently.  
>Kurt's eyes fluttered open, looking around before fixing on the boy holding his hand. "Blaine?" The voice seemed so familiar, almost exactly like Chris' voice but different somehow. Kurt looked at the three actors in the room, "Could you give us a moment?"<p>

Chris nodded, herding the other two out of the living room.

"Kurt, I feel like I should know you, I want to know you, but... I-I don't. I'm so sorry..."

"You don't remember me?" Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt, I… you… you and I never met."

Tears were rimming Kurt's eyes. "Help me sit up," he whispered weakly.

"You shouldn't..."

"Help me sit up," Kurt's voice was slightly more forceful this time. Blaine nodded, gently easing him into a sitting position. "Please, Blaine. Please, just listen and try to remember."

Blaine shook his head, getting to his feet, "You seem sweet, but I don't…"

Kurt grabbed his wrist, eyes looking up at Blaine pleadingly. "Please," he begged one more time. Blaine paused, lowering himself back down to the ground. Kurt took a deep breath, "_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life._" Kurt's beautiful voice echoed through the room, his eyes wet with tears. Blaine sat back, closing his eyes and letting the sound wash over him. "_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free._" Tears trailed down Kurt's cheeks, Blaine had to resist the urge to wipe them away and take the slender boy in his arms. "_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night! Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly! Into the light of the dark black night!_" Suddenly Blaine was hit with a wave of déjà vu, an image of the Warbler choir room. Kurt standing, the focus of everyone, crying about… about… Pavarotti? Yes, the poor little bird had just died, and… Kurt had sung in memoriam to the yellow canary. "_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise._"

* * *

><p><em>Lima Bean. <em>

_Grande non-fat mocha. "Don't even bother dummy, it's on me."_

_Their first kiss. "You move me Kurt."_

"_We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"_

"_They can't touch us or what we have."_

_The auditorium at McKinley, their kiss, the magic that happened that night._

"_I love you!"_

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine whispered. <em>Oh Kurt! How could I forget you? I've been looking for you forever. I'll never forget you again, my love. I love you! I love you!<em>

Kurt smiled, brushing his hand against Blaine's face, wiping away tears Blaine hadn't realized he had been shedding. "_You were only waiting for this moment to arise, you were only waiting for this moment to…_ ahhh!" The last note turned into a scream as Kurt's eyes widened in pain and he collapsed forward into Blaine's embrace. His body was trembling, flickering in and out of existence. To Blaine it felt as if he was alternating between holding a body of flesh and a body of solid air. Kurt clung to Blaine's blazer, screaming and sobbing.

"Help!" Blaine shouted desperately, holding tight to Kurt. Chris, Darren, and Lea came hurrying in, the door slamming against the wall in their hurry. "What can I do?" Blaine whispered, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

Chris grabbed his car keys from the coffee table, catching a second pair of keys that Lea tossed to him. "Stay here, make him comfortable, we have to go…"He headed for the door, Darren in tow.

"What the hell? Where are you going?" Blaine exclaimed, still holding Kurt who was still convulsing in and out of being.

Chris paused at the door. "We're heading over to Lea's place to get her copy of the pilot script. We're going to try to fix all this."

"I'm going to stay with you, alright?" Lea said gently.

Kurt's body was finally solidifying. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, crying and struggling for breath. "Please don't leave me. Don't let me go. Please Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

"I'll never let you go."

* * *

><p><strong>He remembers! <strong>

**More fluff and angst in later chapters**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review.**

**Also, wish me a broken leg because tonight is my last performance of "The Crucible" in the smallest community theater ever. I'm actually in the dressing room right now, waiting for my scene.**


	15. Rewind

**Chapter Fifteen: Rewind**

**January 24****th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

Blaine could do nothing but watch as Kurt, once again, started to snap in and out of existence. He screamed, so loudly and painfully that Blaine was surprised the neighbors hadn't yet called the cops. Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly, anchoring him to reality.

Lea came running in from the kitchen, sloshing the bowl of ice water she was carrying. She passed it to Blaine silently, sitting back on the coffee table. Kurt had now been vanishing every few minutes and when he did solidify he became feverish.

Kurt returned to existence, and Blaine took one of the towels from the bowl, ringing it out in the bowl, placing the cool paper on Kurt's forehead. Kurt whimpered when the cold touched his skin, but soon relaxed. He was unconscious, his breathing ragged.

"Kurt, stay with me," Blaine whispered, "I've just found you… I can't lose you!" He laid a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead, "I can't lose you…"

LINE BREAK

"Where the hell is this thing?" Chris exclaimed, ruffling through papers in Lea's desk drawer. He slammed the drawer closed, moving down to the next one.

There was a loud thud and Darren swore. Chris turned to see what had happened. It seemed that Darren had tried to pull down a container from a tall shelf, only to have it fall on his head and spill its contents everywhere, the papers floating to the ground. "Found it," Darren said, rubbing his head and retrieving the required script from the floor.

LINE BREAK

**August 15****th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

Chris flinched as he kicked a bottle of some moisturizer or another to the ground. It shattered, the sound echoing around the large basement room. He moved away from the mirror, slipping off the desk so that Darren could come through. It was dark in the room, but there was light coming from Kurt's alarm clock. That small amount of light, reflecting off the light colored walls, was enough to at least not bang into any of the furniture.

Darren's feet appeared soon followed by the rest of him. "Okay, where are we?" he said, way too loud.

Chris shushed him, pointing to the bed in the corner where Kurt's form was visible under a thick quilt. The sophomore rolled over, half-awoken by the noise. "We're in Kurt's basement room, now be quiet," Chris led Darren toward the stairs. The fifth step creaked and Chris winced, stepping off of it carefully. Darren hopped over the loud step, nearly falling down the staircase when he landed on the edge of the step. Chris caught him, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics and they snuck out of the room as quietly as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, who watched "On My Way"? It was... <em>intense<em>. Darkest Glee episode ever!  
><strong>

**What do you think happens to *spoiler*? Do you think she'll survive what happened to her? We won't know for sure what will happen for another seven weeks! Although I do have a theory, based on a picture I saw; it may have been edited though. I think she'll end up like Artie.**


	16. Just A Memory

**Chapter Sixteen: Just A Memory**

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

_Being a memory is a strange sensation. _For that was what Kurt's feverish mind had decided he was: a memory. _I don't exist, you see. Now I do. Now I don't. It's simple. I can hear Blaine's voice, an echo. He doesn't realize. I'm dead. I may be alive now, but in the past I was dead. I was murdered. Blaine doesn't realize. I'm dead._

"Kurt, stay with me, I've just found you… I can't lose you! I can't lose you…"

_You've already lost me, my love. But I'll never lose you. Don't forget me, my love. Don't forget me… _Kurt screamed, arching off the couch as his body flickered in and out of existence. _I'm a memory Blaine. Always keep that memory. Always keep me, Blaine. I love you, Blaine! It hurts Blaine, please take away my pain. Hold me, hold me._

"We have to do something, his fever is getting worse."

_Rachel? No… Lea… Lea – tell Rachel, tell her I hope she gets into NYADA. Tell her not to give up on her dreams. Tell her. Tell her… tell her that she is a good friend. Tell her that, won't you Lea?_

"What I can do, Lea? I can't… I can't…"

_Don't cry for me, Blaine. You know I love you. You know that, don't you Blaine? We're soul mates. I never believed such a thing was real until I met you. You and me forever, Blaine. I promise. Do you remember Blaine? Do you remember our first night together? You were so gentle. You made that night perfect. Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me? I shall never forget. I love you. I didn't think you had actually said those words, Blaine. I truly didn't, I thought I had imagined it. But you did, you said that you loved me. I love you too, Blaine. Do you remember our first kiss? You say that you aren't romantic, but you are, you are… At that moment, I knew we would be together forever... Oh, Blaine! Oh Blaine! Don't let me leave you! I don't want to leave you. Please! I love you. I want to be with you forever, don't let me leave you!_

"Blaine!" Kurt whimpered.

He felt Blaine's fingers brush over his cheek, "Kurt, sweetie. Please wake up."

Kurt moaned, his eyes fluttering open. Even the slightest movement was exhausting, but seeing Blaine was worth it. "Don't let me leave you! I don't want to be just a memory," he exclaimed deliriously. "Do you remember me, Blaine? You didn't remember me… you didn't… you didn't…" Tears blurred his vision, tears that were gently wiped away by Blaine.

"I do. I'm sorry I ever forgot you. I'm sorry I was ever with Sebastian."

"What?" Despite his weakness, Kurt managed to sit up. "Sebastian?"

"Kurt, I never met you! You have to understand…"

"Sebastian! You were with Sebastian?"

"Kurt, I never loved him the way I love you."

"But you did love him…?"

"He means nothing to me!"

"You've said that before," Kurt said darkly, "You told me that night that you would never love anyone like him, that you would only ever love me. You promised, Blaine, you promised!"

"Kurt…"

"Do you remember telling me that? Which memory is more real? Him, or me?"

"Kurt," Blaine held his face in his hands, making Kurt look at him. He couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend was still horribly feverish, "I remember him, but it was like a nightmare, all right? But now I'm awake, and this is real, you and me! I love you!"

Kurt studied Blaine's face, trying to determine whether or not he was being truthful. "I love you, too," he whispered hesitantly, leaning forward. Their lips touched, their tears wetting each other's faces.

"Kurt, before… before all of this happened," Blaine reached into his jacket pocket, "Well I was… Damn, Chris has it…"

They hadn't noticed that Lea had been standing quietly in the corner the whole time, "Actually, he doesn't. He gave it to me, thought you might want it." She handed him something small, retreating out of the room, whispering something along the lines of "I'll leave you two alone."

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, laying his head back on the couch cushion, as he was starting to feel dizzy and light headed. He couldn't quite see what his boyfriend had hidden in his pocket.

Blaine knelt by the couch, taking Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I love you. I've lived never knowing you; it was an empty life without you, Kurt. I want you and me to be together, forever."

Kurt took a slow deep breath, somewhat convinced that he had slipped back into unconsciousness and that this was just a dream. "What are you doing?"

"Kurt, will you marry me?" Blaine produced a beautiful ring, holding it out to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said gently, "I love you and I want to marry you and I would say yes, but…" Blaine winced. Kurt continued, "But, I'm dead. I can't go back home and I'm disappearing, Blaine. Time is catching up to me and soon, when I start to vanish, I won't come back."

"You don't know that!" Blaine was crying, tracing his fingers over the smooth skin of Kurt's face.

Kurt took his hand, leaning his face into it and kissing the palm, "I do know, I know. You deserve more than me, more than a living ghost, a memory."

"I want you, only you. You're not going to die, Kurt. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. And I'm going to be here with you, no matter what, please Kurt… please just say yes."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Yes, I will wear your ring. I'll wear it until I disappear. And if by some miracle I make it through this, then I will wear it for the rest of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>I made myself cry, I never cry...<strong>


	17. Protector

**Chapter Seventeen: Protector**

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

"What are you going to say if someone recognizes you?" Darren asked as they got out of the cab at McKinley.

Chris frowned; to be truthful he had been worried about that. He looked enough like Kurt from the first season to be recognized as him, but different enough to cause questions. "I don't know. I guess I'll say I'm his cousin or something like that." They headed off toward the main entrance.

"Please this is from Marc Jacobs new collection!" Kurt's voice came from near the dumpsters, his voice high and desperate.

Chris made to help him, but Darren pulled him behind a car. "Don't."

"No, I have to…" Chris scrambled to his feet.

"Stay down," Darren snapped.

"Hey!" A black-haired girl dressed in black leather and a skull print scarf strutted over to Kurt and his bullies.

Puck smirked, looking the girl over, "What we got here? You think your tough, now don't you?"

Don't mess with me," the girl warned, moving to protect Kurt and standing her ground as one of the larger Football Neanderthals loomed over her. Kurt leaned over to whisper something to her. Whatever he said made the girl smirk, "These jerks don't frighten me!"

"Oh yeah?" the teen standing over her took a step over her so that she was in his shadow.

"Don't crowd me, you Troll," she pushed him away.

From their vantage point behind the car, Chris and Darren watched intently. "Who is she?" Darren whispered.

"How should I know?" Chris hissed, turning his attention back to the scene at the dumpsters. Or rather the incorrect scene at the dumpsters. "We have to talk to her." He started to get up.

"No!" Darren pulled him back down, "I don't really want to test out your 'cousin' plan."

"Kurt is going to die, Darren!" Chris exclaimed, trying to get back up.

"Not yet. Didn't you look at the documents? Not for another week. We're going to talk to the girl, alright? Just… not now."

"I can't let him die, I can't! Why are you being like this? Don't you care?"

"Of course I do, he's my friend too, Chris."

"It's not just that. He's part of me, like… like my brother, I guess. More than that, he's my character, there's a lot of me in him. I can't let anything happen to him."

"Chris, we'll talk to her once she's alone!" Darren exclaimed. Chris closed his eyes and leaned on the side of the car, his head in his arms. Darren peeked out from behind the car. "Wow, what we miss?" The bullies were surrounding and searching through the dumpster and Kurt and the girl were hurrying away. "Come on," Darren whispered to Chris, "Let's follow them."

Chris nodded, getting to his feet, slightly unsteady. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself.

Kurt and the interfering girl had stopped near the front entrance, arguing about something the girl had in her hand. The girl shouted something that Darren and Chris couldn't quite hear.

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

Kurt's breath was coming out in wheezes, his body shaking as he collapsed back on the couch. He had actually disappeared completely this time, for several seconds. It had terrified Blaine and Lea as his screams had faded and his body vanished.

"Kurt! Kurt, please wake up. Wake up. Please wake… Kurt… please…" Blaine's pleas turned to sobs.

Kurt was unconscious, but not peacefully. He was crying, shivering. His skin was feverish and pale. He howled as his body once again started to flicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews save Kurt...<strong>


	18. I Remember

**UPDATED**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: I Remember<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January 24<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

"Blaine?" Kurt's weak voice came from the couch. His boyfriend hurried over to him from the corner of the room where he had been talking with Lea. Sweat coated Kurt's pale skin. "I remember."

Blaine frowned, running his fingers through Kurt's wet hair. "What?" he asked, wondering if Kurt's fever was making him delirious.

Kurt sniffed, tears pouring from his eyes, "I remember, I remember what happened to me… I remember dying…"

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine held the crying boy in tightly his arms. Kurt's tears and sweat dampened Blaine's shirt. Blaine too was crying, unable to imagine the horror of the memories that had intruded into Kurt's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

By the time she had gotten to her locker, Zoey had stopped crying. No one seemed to notice or care that she had just been weeping. And she was perfectly fine not being noticed.

"We need to talk," Kurt's voice said from behind her.

Zoey sighed, turning around slowly. "Look Kurt, I'm sorry I…" she frowned at the man in front of her, "you look… _older_." She noticed the other man standing behind him, "Blaine…? No… no hair gel…" It dawned on her who they were, "Oh my… you're…" her eyes were wide, turning between the two men, "and you're… What? How did you...?"

"I'm guessing the same way you did. Mirror, script…" Darren said.

Chris shushed him, "We can't have this conversation here."

"Oh look who's being careful now!"

"Don't get me started," Chris growled, leading the other two into a nearby empty room. "What's your name?"

"Zoey, Zoey Kenton" she whispered, slightly star struck. Meeting the characters was one thing, meeting Chris and Darren… totally awesome! The only annoying thing was that they seemed rather irritated that she had found her way into their surprisingly real TV show.

"Kenton, isn't that the other…?" Chris began.

"Give me the file," Darren said, grabbing the folder Chris was holding, without waiting for him to actually give it to him. He flipped through it, eyes narrowing, "Yeah she is…"

Zoey tried to see what was in the mysterious file. Darren held it away from her, passing it back to Chris, who snapped it closed. "Oh come on!" Zoey exclaimed, "What is this all about? So I found my way here. So what? It's not that big of a deal!"

"The big deal is that in less than a week, you are going to get both yourself and Kurt killed," Chris said, his voice low and dark.

"What? No, no way! I would never do anything to hurt Kurt."

"It wasn't you, it was Karofsky," Darren said.

"And how do you know that _you_ two weren't the ones to mess everything up?" Zoey crossed her arms, her chin in the air.

"Because," Darren explained, "we only found our way in during _Asian-F_."

"Actually, Kurt and Blaine found their way into our world," Chris clarified.

"Through the mirror in my apartment to be specific."

"Then how are you're here? Or rather, _now?_"

Chris shook his head, "No, no, let's start with how _you're_ here."

* * *

><p>"I told Ryan not to sell those scripts," Chris leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes.<p>

"You could have just told him about all this," Darren was resting his head on a desk. Zoey was sitting on the desk across from that one, her arms crossed defensively, horrified by what the two men said would happen.

"Telling Ryan Murphy that he has _complete_ control over a _real_ world; not such a great idea," Chris said.

"So what are we going to do about the stowaway?" Darren asked, nodding his head towards Zoey.

"I'm right here!"

"Look," Chris said gently, "you can't stay here. You would change too much, who knows what damages you could make."

Zoey raised a questioning eyebrow, "Are you saying you haven't changed anything?"

Chris and Darren were silent for quite a long time.

"Thought so," Zoey said. She sighed, "Look, I have nowhere to go. Please, I'll be careful. You can check on what I'm doing… please, just… don't make me leave."

Chris laid a gentle hand on the crying girl's shoulder. "You must have someone," He said quietly. "I know, I know that it is tempting for you to stay here. I mean it's not every day that you find an alternate universe. But… what about your parents? They're probably really worried about you!"

Zoey shook her head, "My mom's dead, and I haven't seen my dad in years. And my Charlie… I don't know what happened to him."

Darren frowned, "Charlie? Who…"

"My brother."

* * *

><p>Zoey had told them her story, about what had happened to her family.<p>

Chris hadn't spoken for quite a while after she had finished, his eyes brimming with tears which he blinked away. "You can stay."

"Chris!" Darren exclaimed.

Ignoring him, Chris turned to Zoey. "You'll be more vigilant about what you do and what you tell the characters…" Zoey nodded, "… and if something happens you'll contact us immediately, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah of course!" She said earnestly.

"Then you can stay."


	19. Choice of Words

**Chapter Nineteen: Choice of Words**

* * *

><p><strong>January 25<strong>**th**** 2012**

**About 2am**

**Our Reality**

Blaine's heart was breaking as he saw the pain Kurt was going through. The boy would disappear now for several minutes at a time, screaming and writhing when he reappeared. He hadn't regained consciousness since the day before. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, placing a gentle kiss on his burning forehead. Kurt moaned, his eyes moving under his eyelids.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, crying, "please, stay with me. I can't lose you! I love you so much. I've lived never knowing you, and it was horrible. Please, fight this, I'm here… I'm here and I'm not leaving your side. Ever. Please, Kurt. Please be okay. If I lose you, Kurt, I will have lost my heart. I love you, I'll love you forever." He didn't know if Kurt could hear him. But he meant every word he said.

* * *

><p><strong>August 22<strong>**nd**** 2009**

**Gleeverse**

Kurt and Zoey were walking back toward the parking lot having just listened in on Mr. Schue and Rachel's conversation. "Now he's got a favorite," Kurt sighed, "just brilliant. Watch him give her all the solos from now on, just to make sure she stays in the club."

"Well, look who it is," Dave Karofsky had just cut them off from the parking lot. "Wow, new girl's gone blonde. Sexy,"

Kurt froze, prepared to run if he needed to, but Zoey just rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, "Oh, _please_. I happen to know that I am _far_ from your type, Karofsky."

Karofsky's eyes widened, and he went slightly red in the face, and "What is that supposed to mean?" He started to back them into a corner, under the staircase.

_Oh shit_, Zoey thought, _this is it, this is what gets us killed_. "You know what I'm saying," she said quickly, "I'm a geek, a nerd, a _freak_. Why would you possibly be interested in _me_?"

"Oh," Karofsky grunted, "Right. I… um… Get lost, then!"

"Come on," Zoey whispered to Kurt, hurrying him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short.<strong>


	20. Healing

**Chapter Twenty: Healing**

* * *

><p><strong>January 25<strong>**th**** 2012**

**About 2am**

**Our Reality**

There was another shockwave, except this one converged on the mirror instead of rippling out from it. The force of it awoke Lea, who was curled up in the chair in the corner trying to get some rest. She sat up with a start, her hair a tangled mess behind her head. "What's going on?" she asked, confused, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know." Blaine said, still by Kurt's side as he had promised. "There was another shockwave."

"Hopefully the others were able to fix everything," she paused, watching the unsteady rise and fall of Kurt's chest as he lay on the couch. "How is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's… um…" Blaine sniffed, wiping his nose, "h-he disappeared for almost ten minutes last time."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lea exclaimed. She hurried over to them, kneeling by the couch.

"You needed sleep." Blaine was holding Kurt's hand. "His fever's going down," he realized.

"His temperature is still too high, but you're right, it is going down" Lea said, laying a hand on his forehead. She grabbed the bowl of lukewarm water which had sat abandoned on the ground, heading to the kitchen to refill it with cooler water and get another rag. "I'll be right back."

Blaine murmured an acknowledgment to her words. Kurt whimpered, moving slightly in what seemed to be a relatively peaceful sleep. Maybe Chris and Darren had succeeded. Maybe Kurt was going to be okay. He _had_ to be okay.

_I love you_, Blaine thought. "I love you," he repeated out loud.

"Love you too," Kurt's weak voice said, surprising Blaine.

"Kurt, sweetie," Blaine kissed him, "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Better. Please say you're feeling better, I can't stand to see you like this."

Kurt smiled, wanting to wipe the tears out of Blaine's eyes, but feeling too weak to do so. "Yeah, yeah, actually I am."

"Lea," Blaine shouted, "Lea, he's awake." Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Loud, too loud," Kurt said fondly, "You always are…"

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine sat next to him and moved over to let Kurt rest his head on his lap. "Kurt… you… um… you don't still remember…"

"Dying?" Kurt said, his voice void of emotion.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly.

"I-I remember… I actually remember more now."

"Kurt…"

"I'll be okay, really I will," Kurt assured him although he didn't know if he actually _would_ be okay. It wasn't something that was easy to forget. "I think I might be getting another set of memories too. I'm remembering more about Zoey, you know Zoey, she's my best friend. Except for when she wasn't there when my best friend was 'Cedes. This is really confusing." Kurt closed his eyes, trying to sort through the overflow of memories that had invaded his mind. It was hard to know which memories were the ones he was originally used to. The only set of memories that clearly stood alone was the in which he had died, and what really scared him was the fact that _those_ were what he remembered clearly.

"Zoey, um… blonde girl, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, remember? You met her last Christmas."

"I don't remember meeting her."

"Sure you do," Kurt insisted, "she came to Dalton with Mr. Schue."

"I don't remember that… oh wait yes I do… but I didn't meet her then, I don't think that was when I met Mr… but I did… it was… Oh, I have a headache."

"Yeah both happened, confusing huh? Must be harder for you, you have three different sets of memories to deal with. I only have two sets and a week or so."

"I wish you had three sets, then you wouldn't have to deal with memories of what was done to you. I don't want you to have memories like that."

"You know, I remember something else too," Kurt said playfully.

"Oh! _Really?_ And what would _that _be?"

"Well," Kurt said, sitting up and wincing slightly, "the last few… actually how long has it been?"

"A little over a day I think, although I haven't been paying much attention to the clock."

"Okay then, the last _twenty-four hours_ have been a bit of a blur, but I do remember one thing." He held up his hand so the ring resting on his finger caught the light, admiring it. "I wanted you to know," he put his arms around Blaine's neck so their faces were less than two inches away from each other, leaning on him. "When agreed to I would marry you, Blaine, I meant what I said. I _want_ to marry you. I wasn't just saying that because I thought I wouldn't be around very long. I love you _so_ much. If all of this, the mirrors, that _damn_ script, hadn't happened, truthfully I don't think I would be ready. I still would have wanted to marry you _one_ day, but all of this, it-it's made me realize what's really important; you Blaine, you're what's important to me. _Oh Blaine,_ I don't think I could have made it through this without you. And I don't want to wait; I want to spend my life with _you_."

"I love you," Blaine murmured, pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt smiled into the embrace, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>There. Are. Still. Five. Weeks.<strong>

**I need Glee like Rachel needs applause: to live!**

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone else noticed that the only SOLO song KurtChris did in the first half of Season 3 was "I'm The Greatest Star"?** **He needs solos! He's also only done three duets! Kurt/Chris needs songs! **

**If Chris doesn't at _least_ sing in the credits of SBL then I will cry.**!


	21. Back To Normal

**Chapter Twenty-One: Back To Normal**

* * *

><p><strong>January 25<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Our Reality**

Chris and Darren had returned about thirty minutes later, overjoyed with the news that Kurt was okay and that he had stopped disappearing. It appeared that they _had_ managed to change the past. By the time they got back, Kurt was looking like he was well on his way to recovering completely.

Kurt was currently sitting on Blaine's lap, allowing himself to be spoon fed soup. It didn't seem that he was too weak to feed himself, no, it seemed more along the lines that he was content with the attention that Blaine was happy to give.

"You look better," Darren smiled, flopping down on the couch.

Blaine laid the bowl of soup on the coffee table to stop from spilling it.

"He is," Lea said, "much better. We should probably get him back."

"Home sounds nice," Kurt said, burying his face in the curve of the spot where Blaine's neck met his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>December 21<strong>**st**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

It had taken a while to get Kurt through the mirror. He had been rather tentative as the last time he had tried to go through had been a painful experience. The only way they had been able to convince Kurt to do so was to have Blaine carry him through; not that either were complaining about _that_. Chris, Darren, and Lea had stayed in their reality, promising to check up on the couple the next morning.

Kurt and Blaine came through into Kurt's bedroom and by the lack of sunlight coming in through the window Blaine could see that it was the middle of the night.

Kurt was barely awake in Blaine's arms, but stirred slightly when he was placed on the bed. Blaine loving placed the blankets over him. He crossed over to the door and peeked down the hallway to be sure that Kurt's family hadn't heard them arrive through the mirror. Everything was quiet, a dim overhead light illuminating the stairs just enough to stop Finn from tripping when he went down to the kitchen for his routine midnight snack.

Convinced that he hadn't awoken anyone, Blaine carefully closed the door. He went back over to the bed, slipping under the covers with Kurt. "What are you doing?" Kurt whispered, although he had to admit that the warmth was welcome and comforting.

"I'm going to sleep with my fiancé in my arms," Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on the back of his neck.

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine's hand, "Oh, okay. I love you," he murmured sleepily, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Blaine.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>December 22<strong>**nd**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

"Kurt Hummel, how many times am I going to find this boy in your bed?" his father sounded absolutely furious.

Kurt sat up, waking Blaine who grumbled something incomprehensible and rolled over. Kurt blinked, not sure what to say.

"You never come home after school and are gone for a whole day, and then I find you…" Burt's face was getting very, very red. "Explain yourself now."

By this point Blaine awake, wide-eyed and slightly bewildered as to what was going on.

Instead of saying anything, Kurt just scrambled over to his dad, and hugged him. "Dad! I'm so glad to see you!" A sudden horrified thought entered Kurt's head, if he remembered all three timelines maybe his Dad would too. He hoped he didn't, "Wait you don't remember anything about another timeline, do you?"

"What?" Burt asked, with absolutely no clue what his son was talking about.

"I take that as a no! Blaine he doesn't remember the other timelines!" Kurt launched himself back onto the bed, smiling happily, "Only us!"

Seeing that both boys were at least dressed, Burt was slightly calmer, "Okay, both of you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Yes dad."

As soon as Burt had left, Kurt collapsed back onto his pillow, sighing dramatically "How are we going to explain this?"

"I don't know," Blaine laid next Kurt, putting his arm around him. "We'll have to come up with something," he kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt laughed, reluctantly moving away. Blaine's smiled dropped disappointingly. "Haven't you got me in enough trouble already?"

Blaine pouted.

Kurt smiled, kissing him, "Come on, let's go downstairs. I have an idea."

LINE BREAK

"So, Blaine was going to pick me up from Rachel's house," Kurt lied, "but he got lost on the way, so he didn't get there until really late. And it was nearly three am and really dark when we got here so I didn't want him driving. So I let Blaine stay the night. Totally innocent, I swear."

Burt stared at the two boys disbelievingly. They were sitting around the kitchen table. Carole and Finn were there too, and Kurt was so very glad to see them. For a while the day before, he had truly believed he would never see any of them again. Burt opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt interrupted.

"Dad, I… um… _Finn_ saw me get home. Right, Finn?" Then under his breath to his step-brother he added, "Rach tells me everything. And I mean _everything_."

"Yeah, I saw them." Finn said quickly, nodding his head earnestly.

"Right," Burt said slowly, "This won't ever happen again."

Kurt and Blaine nodded in unison.

"Alright, Kurt I would ground you," his son winced at those words, "but I trust you. So for today, just a warning. Blaine," Burt said gently, "would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Blaine nodded, smiling.

"I thought you'd say that, seeing as your car isn't here."

* * *

><p><strong>So there is only one chapter left to <em>this<em> story... but don't despair! There will be a threequel; I've already started writing it. It's called The Fates Are Now Characters.** **Yay!**


	22. Lessons Learned

**I rewrote two chapters. The end of **_**Chapter 18: I Remember**_** has been edited. Also the second section of **_**Chapter 21: Back To Normal**_** has been edited, the part that takes place on December 21st.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Lessons Learned<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>December 22<strong>**nd**** 2011**

**Gleeverse**

Blaine was waiting downstairs for Kurt to finish getting ready. He was rather sure that Kurt's parents hadn't been completely convinced of the truthfulness of their story, but they hadn't gotten into trouble.

Finn was waiting for Kurt too, as they were all planning on car pooling and picking up Rachel on the way. "So dude, when you proposing to Kurt?"

"Hmm," Blaine looked up at the tall teen, he smiled, "already did."

"I haven't even found a ring yet, I'm so terrified I'll get the wrong one and Rachel will be all mad at me. What he say?"

"He accepted," Blaine grinned.

"Cool, I guess that makes us like stepbrothers-in-law."

Blaine laughed, "Not yet, probably not for a while. But eventually, yeah."

"What are you two talking about?" Kurt said, coming downstairs.

"Nothin'," Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the boy; he had been so worried for him over the last few days. The thought of losing him and the memories of never knowing him were horrible. Blaine was so thankful to see that Kurt seemed to once more be his healthy, handsome self. The physical effects of what he had gone through seemed to have gone. However Blaine feared that Kurt was still haunted with memories, specifically those of his death.

Despite those memories, Kurt was smiling happily that morning. He had carefully arranged his silky hair, dressed in his favorite pair of skinny jeans and a thick cream sweater.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's cheek, "Yeah." He took his hand, heading out the door. Blaine grinned when he felt the cool of the ring on Kurt's finger. The touch of the silver against his skin; it was a most incredible feeling. It was a testament to their love. And it couldn't make him happier. Kurt couldn't make him happier.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand brushed over the back of Kurt's fluffy sweater as they walked towards the front doors of the school. Their affection was more subtle now, as they were in public and neither had any desire to get tossed in the dumpsters or worse, but the emotion was still there shown in small motions and discrete touches on the wrist or held hands hidden between them.<p>

And Kurt was tired of it, tired of hiding, of hiding their love.

Halfway down the hallway, he stopped.

Blaine frowned, "What are you doing? We'll be late for class."

Kurt smiled, pointing up. Dangling from the ceiling above them was a little sprig of mistletoe; it was three days to Christmas after all. "Kiss me," Kurt's voice was quiet, laced with some slight seductiveness.

"Kurt…"

"Kiss me," it was almost a demand. Blaine didn't need any more encouragement than that, hesitating only a second before gently touching their lips together. There was a collective gasp from some of the students nearby, followed by shocked silence, and then whispered conversations.

They didn't break the embrace, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, they reluctantly released each others lips, but continued to hold hands. They were completely focused on each other, taking nearly a minute to realize that they had an audience. Kurt looked at the shocked students in the hallway, some of which looked absolutely horrified. However, there were a select few who looked impressed at the couple's forwardness.

Kurt noticed a student who was glaring at him hatefully, "Got a problem?" he growled.

The student, a boy with a slender, pointed face, glared at them for a moment, then muttered something rude and walked away.

Kurt made to follow him, but Blaine held him back, leading him away. Blaine made sure that they were alone by his locker before saying "Kurt, it's too dan…"

"Don't say 'dangerous'," he hissed. "I'm tired of them, of those _people_. I love you, Blaine. I'm going to marry you and there isn't a _damn_ thing they're going to do about it." Blaine looked like he was about to say something, but Kurt anticipated what he was going to say and continued. "And don't think I've forgotten being murdered, but I'm not going to be afraid. Not anymore. I'll never forget dying, I can never forget that. But it isn't going to make me live in fear. I'm not living like that, flinching away from conflict, not anymore."

Blaine saw something different in Kurt, a fierceness in his spirit that had always been the there but had never shown itself. "Have I ever told you how incredible you are?"

"Yes, but you know I never get tired of hearing that," Kurt leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kurt caught sight of someone he very much wanted to talk to. "Zoey!"<p>

The girl turned around, her black streaked blonde hair flipping over her shoulder as she did so. "Hey, where you been all day?" She smiled.

"We need to talk."

"You remember, huh?" Zoey swore, "Chris and Darren said you would eventually. Look Kurt, I'm so sorry. I never meant to get you hurt. I…"

"Oh I'm not mad at you for that, it was Karofsky who killed me, well _us_, not you. Although, outing a Football player with a temper wasn't the greatest idea. No I'm mad you never told me that I'm a freaking television character until I actually found out for myself. Correct me if I'm wrong, because I'm still trying to figure out the memories from this timeline, but aren't we friends now? Best Friends?" Zoey nodded. "Isn't being a character the sort of thing you should have told me?"

"They wouldn't let me tell you, okay? They wouldn't let me change anything. I had got it so that Quinn would get to keep her baby, but apparently Puck had to drop out of school to keep Beth, and Shelby was miserable, so I had to manipulate it back. And don't even get me started on Nationals last year. Stupid Finchel. Look, I've been wanting to tell you all about this for so long."

Kurt folded his arms over his chest, raising an articulate eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, if you remember… Kurt, are you okay? Darren and Chris told me you started to disappear or something."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'm… I'm okay, thanks."

"We're late for Glee, you coming?"

"Yeah," Kurt gave her a small smile. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time In The Fates Series<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Are you over Sebastian?"<p>

"Kurt, I…"

* * *

><p>"You're engaged too?"<p>

"I really don't know if I am."

* * *

><p>"Get away from me! I never want to see you again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read <em>The Fates Are Now Characters<em>**

**Coming Soon**


	23. Author's Note

The new story has been posted, here is the link: .net/s/7921433/1/The_Fates_Are_Now_Characters


End file.
